A Long Awaited Matchup
by legolas622
Summary: This is a match-up that I could not find decently written (or not written at all). So I took it in to my hands to write it. This is an awesome love story (basically). This is my first ever story so please review. PLEASE!


_A Long Awaited Match-up_

Anzu Yea

Honda Tristen

Jonouchi Joey

Chapter 1: "Ending and Beginning"

"You're finished Marik!" yell both Yami and Yugi.

"Nooooooo!" Marik screams while being sucked into the shadow, never to be seen again.

Yugi is in control of his body again and collapses after a very long shadow duel, and almost losing his soul. Anzu rushes up to to him and then carries him to his room and places him on the bed. When they get there Yugi wakes up and softly says "Anzu, I have been waiting to tell you something for a while now. I don't know if this is the right time to tell you this, but to me it is important to tell you."

"What is it Yugi?"

"Anzu…I…love you."

End of chapter Chapter 2:"A Love Revealed" 

"Yugi… I do not know what to say. I think that there is only one thing to say. That is… I was hoping that you would say that soon."

Yugi then blushes right along with Anzu. Anzu reaches down about to kiss Yugi, while he is still on his bed.

/_Door busts down/_

_"Hey Yug. _Are you o.k. man?" Jonouchi asks while running right through the door that he busted down.

"Yeah man. We heard what happened." Honda says while following Jonouchi right into the room.

"Oh, sorry Yug. Were we interrupting something?" asks Jonouchi.

Anzu is the first one to say something. "Kind of. We were about to do something."

"Oh. Sorry. We'll leave you to alone for a while. We'll be at the arcade, o.k. Yug?" asks Jonouchi with a grin on his face that says he knows what is going on.

_/Door us picked up of the ground and put in its place/_

"Now," says Yugi in a very relaxed voice, "where were we?"

"I think that we were right about here…"

Her voice starts to trail off, as the two got closer and closer. As they kissed it seemed to both of them as just for a minute the world was revolving around them. Then after about thirty seconds, or what seemed like about five minutes, both Yugi and Anzu pulled away at the same time, smiling as they did, looking at each other with loving eyes.

End of Chapter

Chapter 3"Where is She?" 

Yugi and Tea walked out of Yugi's room hand in hand smiling happily. They walked down to the arcade where they found Jonouchi and Honda goofing off as usual.

"Hey guys," Anzu says in her happy voice. " Are you two goofing off AGAIN?"

"So what if we ARE? We're just more relaxed than you are'" Jonouchi responds.

"It's o.k. Did we ruin your game?" asks Yugi.

"No," responds Honda, "hey! Where did Anzu go?"

"I don't know but where ever she is, I plan on finding her."

_/fwoosh/_

Out of nowhere the dark side of Yugi, named Yami, comes out of the puzzle (as always)

"And whoever kidnapped her will pay with his soul!"

End of Chapter

Chapter 4 "The Return of Safety" 

"Hello Yami Yugi. I have been expecting you."

"And what if I am. Either way I know that you have Tea. Give her back to me with total safety and I promise not to take your soul!"

"Look if you want to get her back then you have to duel me for her." The stranger steps out of the darkness to reveal Yami Bakura.

"Why did you do this Yami Bakura?"

"Why? Why? Because I love you!" Yami Yugi Twitches "You never returned my affection. So when I was spying on you and say you kiss Anzu. I was so pissed. So when you weren't looking I kidnapped her and waited for you. Now I said how I feel. Do you love .me back?"

"Are you nuts?!? Hell no. That is it I am making sure you loose your soul!"

All of a sudden a wind kicks up and Bakura disappears. Then Yami Yugi picks Tea up and carried her to his place.

Chapter 5 "A little less talk. A lot more action" 

Now the two are back at Yugi's home and he is back to his normal self.

"Yugi…that was so brave of you to save me like you did."

"It was nothing'

"No really Yugi. You have saved me so many times. I would do anything to pay you back."

"_Anything?" _Yugi asks with lust in his eye.

"_Anything!" _Anzu says returning the look of lust in her eyes.

"Ready now?"

"I thought you would never ask," says Anzu while she pulls Yugi under the covers.

Chapter 6 The new Couple formed 

The next morning…

The two wake up still embraced in each other's arms. They kiss, get dressed and go out looking for Jonouchi and Honda. Of course they are right down the hall and Honda starts asking all kinds of questions. And from there I will leave you hanging to use your own mind to imagine what happens next.

So. What did you think? This is my first ever story so be honest and tell me what I need to work on. Oh, and my real name is Jay. PLEASE REVIEW. And tell me me what you write and maybe I'll add you to my favorite authors list.


End file.
